Die Vorgeschichte
900 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Altelfen ziehen aus dem Norden Angakhar´s in den Süden des Kontinents. Die ätherischen Götter lassen das Wasser sinken und seicht werden. Die große Überschwemmung von Mittengard kommt zu stande, der See Middentau entsteht am flachsten Punkt des mittleren Kontinents. 870 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Altelfen nutzen das seichte Wasser und überqueren den engen Ozean um nach Ang'Halion zu gelangen. Die Götter des Ätherius sehen Ang'Halion als große Zuflucht für die Altelfen an, diese beginnen dort zu siedeln und machen Fortschritte in ihrer Entwicklung. 850 v. Fall Ang'Halion thumb|right|140px|Hochkral Alvaril Ang'Leandir I. Die ätherischen Götter schenken den Altelfen die Magie, welche den Fortschritt des Altelfenvolkes deutlich erhöht. Die Altelfen gründen dadurch mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit ein zivilisiertes Reich angeführt von einem Monarchen. Das Reich breitet sich über den gesamten Kontinent Ang'Halion aus. Die Hauptstadt Ellyrion entsteht, welche den Altelfen als Mittelpunkt ihres Reiches dienen soll. Der amtierende Monarch Alvaril Ang'Leandir I. besetzt den Thron Ang'Halion´s als Kral, fortan herrschen er und seine Nachkommen über das Reich. 840 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Altelfen beginnen mit der Fertigstellung weiterer Städte. Die Großstädte Arkanumii, Khazadorn und Voltaire entstehen und erblühen rund herum um die Hauptstadt Ellyrion. Voltaire wird nördlich von Ellyrion in einem Wald errichtet, die dort lebenden Elfen beginnen eine engere Verbindung mit der Natur aufzubauen. Arkanumii wird Ausbildungstätte für die Magier des Reiches, die älteren geben dort fortan ihr Wissen an die Jüngeren weiter. Khazadorn wird eine riesige Hafenstadt östlich von Ellyrion, der Handel beginnt dort zu erblühen, durch Khazadorn floriert die Wirtschaft des Reiches im ganzen Land. Der typische Tauschhandel verschwindet und eine Währung tritt in Kraft. Goldmünzen werden hergestellt und in den Handel mit einbezogen. Die Altelfen beginnen mit der Anbetung der ätherischen Götter, sie verstehen die Götter und haben die Fähigkeit diese mit der Hilfe gewisser Rituale anzuhören. Verschiedene Götterkulte entstehen. Überall etablieren sich diese Kulte, da der Glauben eine wichtige Rolle innerhalb des Reiches spielt. Viele der älteren Kultisten werden zu engeren Beratern des Kral´s. Vor allem in Voltaire etabliert sich der Kult Pharonnia´s, des Gottes der Natur und der Tiere. In Ellyrion beginnt man hoch verbreitet mit der Anbetung des Gottes Halvar, in Khazadorn preist man Saronar und in Arkanumii Wardus den Gott des Schutzes. 800 v. Fall Ang'Halion Randstädte entstehen. Zu Ehren des Kral´s wird eine Stadt am Rand des Ang'Sholan Leandir getauft, diese wird eine Glaubensmetropole und verschreibt sich fortan dem Glauben aller Götter, sie wird zur Hochburg der Vertreter aller Kulte. Monatlich werden dort Feiern abgehalten und Jährlich werden Glaubensvertreter der Stadt gewählt um die Belange der Kulte nach außen zu tragen. Es herrscht Frieden innerhalb des Reiches. Das was außerhalb liegt interessiert noch niemanden. thumb|250px|Die Hauptstadt der Altelfen Ellyrion 700 v. Fall Ang'Halion Dvanghorn eine Bergfestung ist entstanden, ein riesiges Teleskop wird auf der Festung errichtet um die nahen Kontinente zu beobachten. Die Elfen beginnen langsam abhängig von der Magie zu werden, sie werden ihr gegenüber schwach und gierig. Magie wird plötzlich in zu hohen Maßen angewendet, die Hygea Barriere wird durch den hohen Entzug an Energie geschwächt. Die gierigen Dämonen des Netherius schaffen es in kleinen Zahlen die Barriere zu durchdringen, sie beginnen damit nach dem Ursprung der Schwächung zu suchen um Magieanwender zu betören und die Barriere noch mehr zu schwächen. Der erste Magier fällt einem Dämonen zum Opfer und wird von diesem gezwungen noch mehr unnötige Magie anzuwenden um so die Barriere zu schwächen. Die Altelfen erkennen das und versuchen mit den Kräften Halvar´s, Opfer der Dämonen zu läutern. Die Elfen erkennen ebenso, dass die Magie schuld an dem Erscheinen der netherischen Monster ist. Die Kulte bitten die Götter die Möglichkeit Magie anzuwenden, zu bannen. Es geschieht im Willen der meisten Elfen, woraufhin ein großes Massensterben beginnt. Die Elfen sind nicht mehr länger in der Lage ihr hohes Alter mit Hilfe der Magie aufrecht zu erhalten. Chaos bricht im Reich aus, sogar der Kral Alvahir kommt durch sein zu hohes Alter ums Leben. Viele der alten Stadtoberhäupter und Fürsten sterben, große Führungspersonen betreten das ewige Grab und kehren in den Ätherius ein. 690 v. Fall Ang'Halion Der Sohn des Kral´s besetzt den Elfenthron. Alvaril Ang'Leandir II. herrscht nun über das Elfenreich. Das geringe Alter macht den Elfen auf einmal sehr zu schaffen, sie bitten die Götter ihnen die Magie wieder zu geben. Die Götter sehen, dass die Rückforderung des Geschenks großen Schaden angerichtet hat und die Elfen aus ihrem Gleichgewicht riss. Sie geben den Elfen die Magie wieder zurück und verpflichten sie dazu, die Magie nur noch in größter Wichtigkeit einzusetzen. 500 v. Fall Ang'Halion Große Zeitspanne des gewöhnlichen Wandels in Ang'Halion ist vergangen. Die Elfen beginnen nach der Festigung ihres Reiches, endlich damit sich auf die Nachbarkontinente auszubreiten. Angakhar und das Mittelland werden in betracht gezogen und mit Hilfe großer Volksgruppen der Elfen besiedelt. Ganz Angakhar wird zivilisiert, Anfangs enstehen nur im Westen des Mittellandes Städte. 450 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschen die in Asirien das erste Mal zum Vorschein kommen unternehmen eine große Wanderung. Teile der Menschen ziehen aus unbekannten Gründen immer weiter in den Norden, letztendlich überqueren sie das Meer, um den nördlichen Pol zu erreichen. Dort teilen sie sich in Stämme auf, primitiv besiedeln sie den noch relativ erwärmten Pol. Dieser ist nur leicht mit Schnee und Kälte bedeckt. Die Altelfen festigen ihre Position im Westen des Mittellandes und in Angakhar. Große Städte entstehen und der Handel zwischen diesen floriert, die Magieanwendung wird diszipliniert im Zaum gehalten. 400 v. Fall Ang'Halion Der nördliche Pol wird zu kalt und zu unerträglich für das primitive Volk der Menschen. Die Druiden der Menschen führen die Stämme in den Süden, sie verlassen den nördlichen Pol. Einige der Stämme bleiben jedoch hoch im Norden, sie haben sich äußerst gut für das Leben dort gewappnet und sind die Kälte durchaus gewohnt. Die Menschen, die in den Süden ziehen lassen sich im Norden des Mittellandes nieder, bis sie irgendwann zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit den Elfen kommen. 350 v. Fall Ang'Halion Eine kleine Menschensiedlung hat sich im Norden des Mittellandes etabliert, Hornhelm floriert und blüht durch kleine Handelsabkommen mit den Elfen auf. Die Elfen sind den Menschen gegenüber vom Fortschritt und der Zivilisation her weit überlegen, sie beginnen überheblich und arrogant zu werden und behandeln die Menschen wie Tiere. 340 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen beginnen die ersten Menschen einzufangen und zu versklaven. Es endet damit, dass die gesamte Menschenbevölkerung in Ketten gelegt wird und fortan für die Elfen arbeitet. Die Menschen dienen den Elfen gezwungener Maßen, sie erledigen schwere Arbeiten wie Bauten und das befördern von Rohstoffen. Die Frauen der Menschen sind für Hausarbeiten und kleinliche Dieneraufgaben der Elfen verantwortlich. 300 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen werden unachtsam und blasiert. Sie geben nicht länger auf die Taten der Menschen acht, sie halten sie für zu schwach und zurückentwickelt. Die ätherischen Götter sehen das Verhalten der Elfen als ketzerisch an und nehmen deren Schicksal nicht länger in die Hand. Als schlechtes Omen stirbt der arrogante Kral Pellenthas Ang'Leandir II. und kehrt auf den Willen der ätherischen Götter hin in den Netherius ein. Dort führt er ein qualvolles Nachleben weiter, das Chaos zerstört seine Seele. Die Elfen versinken erneut im Chaos, das Reich steht in allen Belangen vor einer Katastrophe, es gibt keine führende Person mehr, da kein Nachfolger vorhanden ist. Die Menschen nutzen die Gunst der Stunde und gelangen an die Gardebewaffnung der Elfen, sie schaffen es die Elfen zu überlisten und vernichten die Sklavenmeister. Die Städte der Elfen werden von den Menschen geplündert und übernommen. Eine lange Zeit über ziehen die Menschen durch das gesamte westliche Mittelland und brennen alles was nach elfischer Zivilisation aussieht gnadenlos nieder. 250 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschen haben das Mittelland komplett für sich übernommen. Sie scheinen nun in der Gunst der Götter zu stehen. Mit deren Hilfe errichten sie ein neues und eigenständiges Reich. Das Königreich Mittengard entsteht zum ersten Mal und nimmt seinen Ursprung im Westen des Mittellandes. An der großen Middenbucht ensteht die Hauptstadt Tormund, wo die Herrschaft einer Monarchie der Menschen unter einem König beginnt. König Hadvar Udvader I. besetzt den Thron der Menschen als erstes. thumb|König Udvader 200 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen waren noch nie für einen Krieg gewappnet, sie stellen zum ersten Mal richtige Kriegsmaschinerie her, um sich für einen Krieg gegen die Menschen vorzubereiten. Während dessen etablieren sich im Königreich der Menschen vier große Adelshäuser. Das momentane Königshaus, Haus Udvader und 3 weitere. Das Haus Jayneport welches beginnt im Süden von Mittengard zu siedeln, das Haus Queston welches beginnt im Osten des Mittellandes zu siedeln und Haus Runing welches sich im weiten Westen des Landes nieder lässt. Udvader beginnt den Norden zu übernehmen. Viele kleine Adelshäuser schließen sich den sich etablierenden Häusern als Vasallen an. 190 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen beginnen eine Invasion in das mittelländische Reich. Binnen kurzer Zeit rüsten die Menschen auf und stellen eine Armee, die die Elfen an der Westküste des Mittellandes abwehren kann. Die Elfen werden zurück geschlagen, sie erscheinen Schwach und stehen nicht länger in der Gunst der ätherischen Götter. 180 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschen führen aus Wut und Zorn einen Rückschlag gegen die geschwächten Elfen aus. Sie dringen in Angakhar dem östlichen Kontinent ein und übernehmen den Kontinent mit einer brutalen und gewaltverheerenden Invasion. Die ersten Magier der Menschen beginnen ihr Wissen weiter zu geben. Die Elfen brachten den Menschen in der Zeit der Sklaverei bei, die Magie zu nutzen. 170 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen in Angakhar können der Invasion durch Haus Queston und Jayneport nicht standhalten. Die Menschen übernehmen den Kontinent, die führenden Herzoge von Queston und Jayneport gründen in Angakhar ein unabhängiges Herzogtum. Das Herzogtum Arvengard. Das Haus Arvengard etabliert sich dadurch als ebenbürtiger Verbündeter gegenüber dem Königreich. Der Patriarch des Herzogtums wird jedoch von einem Dämonen betört und beginnt eine Leidenschaft für den Netherius zu entwickeln. thumb|Lord Caven Jayneport in einer Schlacht gegen die Elfen 150 v. Fall Ang'Halion Nach einer Waffenruhe zwischen Elfen und Menschen, schließen diese letztendlich Frieden. Eine Weile kann dieser Frieden halten und Menschen und Elfen konzentrieren sich fortan auf andere Dinge als ihre Streitigkeiten. Das Herzogtum Arvengard, welches derweil immer noch unwissend von einem betörten Patriarchen angeführt wird, heckt hinterlistige Pläne aus. Der Patriarch erlaubt das Nutzen von Magie innerhalb des Herzogtums in großen Mengen. Er schließt außerdem einen geheimen Pakt mit den Elfen. Er begründet, dass die ätherischen Götter zu perfektionistisch sein und dass die Lebewesen die sie erschaffen niemals komplett ihren Idealen entsprechen werden. Er bringt die Elfen dazu den ätherischen Göttern komplett ab zu schwören und dem Netherius zu dienen. Mit einem geheimen Ritual und einer großen Menge an Energie in Ang'Halion, bringt der Archon von Saronnia, welcher den Patriarchen betört eine riesige Verderbnis über Ang'Halion. thumb|Der Archon von Saronnia 140 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Elfen fallen der Verderbnis zum Opfer, sie verfallen dem Chaos. Sie werden wahnsinnig und verändern ihre komplette Kultur. Ang'Halion wird zu einer netherischen Hölle. Das Chaos hält für eine Weile an bis ein uraltes Geschöpf durch ein Portal aus dem Netherius nach Khorat gelangen kann und den Elfen erneut eine Struktur verschafft. Die Elfen erlangen komplett andere Eigenschaften, sie sind zwar immer noch völlig überhebliche und arrogante Geschöpfe. Dennoch sind sie nicht mehr so edel und anmutig wie einst. Sie werden zu grausamen und brutalen Wesen, welche sich an dem Leid anderer erfreuen. Sie werden anschaulich zu den Dienern des netherischen Gottes Alvahir, dem Gott der Schmerzen, des Leids, der Qualen und des Blutes. Der Archon von Saronnia überlässt den Malvern ihrem Schicksal und kehrt in den Netherius zurück, er kann durch einen zu hohen Verbrauch seiner Selbst nicht länger im ätherischen Bereich des Universums verweilen. Das unbekannte Geschöpf aus dem Netherius verhilft den dunklen Elfen zu einer neuen Struktur. Aus den Elfen werden die Malver, dunkle Abbilder ihres einstigen so stolzen und edlen Volkes. Durch die Verderbnis wird Ang'Halion ein völlig dunkler Flecken, das Licht versiegt durch das Chaos an diesem Ort vollkommen. Der Kontinent verdunkelt, schattige Wolken ziehen sich lange Zeit über das alte Reich der Elfen. Hochkral Alvaril V. besetzt den Thron als erster Hexenlord der Malver. thumb|Hexenkönig Alvaril V. 100 v. Fall Ang'Halion Nach dem sich die Herrschaft der Malver letztendlich in Ang'Halion durchgesetzt hat und Alvaril V. als erster Hexenlord angesehen wird, praktizieren die Malver nun erstmalig an den dunklen Künsten des Netherius. Viele von ihnen versuchen die Magie die sie nutzen durch den Einfluss des Netherius zu verderben. Viele Kulturelle Eigenschaften haben sich verändert, die Elfen sind nicht länger auf Frieden, Besinnlichkeit und Ruhe versessen sondern auf Krieg, Blut, Wahnsinn und Chaos. Sie wünschen sich eine endlose Schlacht, ein riesiges unendliches Schlachtfeld welche ihnen als eine Art Festtafel dienen soll. Sie wollen Beute, vor allem Sklaven die sie foltern können um sich ihrer zu belustigen. 90 v. Fall Ang'Halion Menschenseefahrer berichten erstmals von dunklen Gestalten die sich an den Küsten Ang'Halions rum treiben. Sie erzählen von dunklen Schiffen mit spitz zulaufenden Segeln, schwarze Archen die in die Häfen von Khazadorn einfuhren. Während sich die Menschen lediglich Gedanken machen und sich Geschichten erzählen, treiben die Malver die Kriegsmaschinerie an. Dunkle Korsarenschiffe werden gebaut um an die Küsten des Menschenreichs zu gelangen, sie werden mit riesigen Repetierschleudern ausgestattet und mit schwarzen vergifteten Ballistaspeeren. Riesige schwarze Archenschiffe werden errichtet um möglichst viele Krieger über das Meer zu transportieren. Die Alchemisten der Malver brauen erstmalig für den Kampf gefertigte Tränke, Drogen, die die Krieger der Malver in einen Kampfrausch versetzen sollen, auf dass es ihnen nie an Ausdauer in der Schlacht fehlt. Die Malver bereiten sich auf eine brutale Invasion gegen die Menschen vor. thumb|Korsarenschiff der Malver 84 v. Fall Ang'Halion Nach 6 Jahren der Vorbereitung auf eine Invasion ist es soweit, die dunklen Archen und Korsarenschiffe der Malver verlassen die Häfen von Ang'Halion, sie machen sich auf die Fahrt über das Meer Richtung Mittelland. Sturmsiel und die Wratfeste wurden im westlichen Gebirge des Mittellandes, direkt an der Küste errichtet um einer erneuten Invasion der Elfen zu trotzen. Die vMalver hatten sich entsprechend vorbereitet, die beiden Festungen konnten der geballten Kraft der Malverkrieger nichts entgegensetzen. 83 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Malver plündern die Festungen der Menschen, die abgebrannten Ruinen nutzen sie als Grundbasis für ihre Invasion in das Menschenreich. Sie dringen nach erneuter Regeneration der Kräfte plündernd und versklavend weiter vor, bis sie sogar die Hauptstadt Tormund völlig überrennen und dem Erdboden gleich machen. Die Menschen versammeln sich zu dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen zweier Streitmächte nördlich des Middentaus. Die Paladine als Elitesoldaten des Reiches, führen die Truppen der Menschen zum ersten Mal in die Schlacht. Die Schlacht bei Karang'Dur verläuft jedoch nicht zu Gunsten der Menschen, sie werden von den Malvern zurückgeschlagen. Die ungewohnte Kampftaktik der Malver kommt unerwartet, das Einsetzen von Kampfdrogen für einen unerbittlichen Wutrausch hat die Streitkräfte der Menschen gänzlich überwältigt. Die Streitkräfte der Paladine unter Galius Matius ihrem Anführer, dem Haus Runing und Udvader müssen sich nach Ostfuß zurück ziehen. Zwei Monate später versuchen die Malver weiter vor zu dringen, sie folgen den fliehenden Streitmächten der Menschen. Die Menschen versammeln sich erneut, dieses mal in der Nähe von Ostfuß wo sie ihre Streitkräfte auf stellen, mehrere Paladinregimenter sind aus dabei aus dem Süden dazugedrungen. Die Streitkräfte des Haus Jayneport und Queston bahnen sich seit längerem ihren Weg südlich des Middentaus entlang nach Norden um die Malvertruppen von hinten zu überraschen. Es kommt zum erneuten Aufeinandertreffen der Armeen der Malver und der Menschen, in Ostfuß findet eine gewaltige Schlacht statt, in der der Anführer der Paladine Galius Matius erneut das Kommando übernimmt, dieses mal trägt er ein Artefakt der Götter bei sich, welches ihm durch die Segen mehrerer Priester zu Teil wurde. Die Götter des Ätherius greifen nun zum ersten Mal in das Geschehen ein. Galius trägt in einer geweihten Rüstung eine flammende Klinge in die Schlacht, er kann somit vielen Schäden während der Schlacht entkommen und eine Vielzahl von Gegnern nieder strecken, er schafft es als erster der Paladine durch Gebete im Kampf, Kraft für sich zu erlangen um somit ausdauernder weiter zu kämpfen. Es steht erst schlecht und nur Galius Anführerherrschaft hält die Truppen noch am Kämpfen, doch treffen nach einiger Zeit die verstärkenden Truppen des Haus Queston und Udvader ein und können die Malver erfolgreich aus dem Hinterhalt, mitten in der Schlacht attackieren. Die Malverinavsoren werden in der Schlacht komplett ausgemerzt, Plünderer die nicht an der Schlacht beteiligt waren, werden noch Monatelang danach aus dem Reich vertrieben und gejagt. thumb|Lordkommandant Galius Matius 82 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschen werden eine Weile brauchen um ihre Städte und Vorposten zu reparieren. Sie versammeln trotz alle dem ihre gesamten Streitkräfte und ziehen mit diesen nach Ang'Halion, um die Malver komplett auszumerzen. Galius schmiedet jedoch zusammen mit den Ranghöchsten einen Plan, er hat es geschafft die Götter mitten im Kampf zu errufen, warum sollte er diese Verbindung und Gunst nicht auch für andere Zwecke nutzen? Er macht den restlichen Anführern der Streitkräfte klar, dass er die Malver läutern möchte, er will ihnen den Einfluss des Netherius austreiben und sie wieder zu Elfen machen. Durch die Gunst der Götter schafft Galius dies sogar, es finden viele Schlachten in Ang'Halion statt, viele der Malver können gefangen genommen werden und geläutert werden. Viele verlieren bei dem Läuterungsprozess jedoch ihr leben, es bleiben am Ende nur wenige Elfen übrig und was von Ang'Halion bleibt ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen ein Kontinent voller Ruinen. Die Menschen überlassen den Elfen sich selbst, sie ziehen größtenteils ab. Die Priesterschaft des Reiches, die Paladine unter Galius bleiben jedoch in Ang'Halion. 80 v. Fall Ang'Halion Galius besucht einige übrig gebliebene alte Kultstätten der Altelfen. Er untersucht diese und nimmt an diesen verstärkt Kontakt mit den Göttern auf. Dabei erfährt er, dass die Götter große Pläne mit ihm vor haben. Er verständigt sich zum ersten mal genauer mit diesen. Die 4 neutralen Götter des Tribunals, haben das Ungleichgewicht zwischen dem Ätherius und Netherius aufgenommen. Sie machen den Netherius für dieses Geschehen verantwortlich. Zur Strafe geben die Götter des Tribunals einen Teil der Macht der Hygea ab und geben diesen an Galius. Lordkommandant Galius Matius steigt durch diese große Menge an göttlicher Energie selbst zu einem Gott des Ätherius auf. Als Gott der Läuterung und als Schutzpatron des Bretonenvolks wird er in die Hallen der goldenen Stadt Lumen'Ai eingelassen und nimmt dort seinen Platz als Gott in dem Pantheon des Ätherius ein. Dies soll den netherischen Göttern als Strafe dienen, was sie außerordentlich erzürnt. In ihren Augen wäre es der größte Ungedanke einen ätherischen Sterblichen zu einem Gott zu machen, eine Schöpfung der ätherischen Götter. 76 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschenbekommen Kunde von dem Verschwinden des Lordkommandanten. Nur die Paladine und Priester haben das Aufstiegsritual von Galius mit bekommen, fortan ist Galius nur noch als Polearius bekannt, der Gottpatron der Bretonen. Die Bretonen verschreiben sich nur noch ihm als Gläubige, es gibt dennoch viele Kulte die den anderen Göttern weiterhin preisen, dennoch wird die polearische Kirche der größte religiöse Vertreter im Reich Mittengard. Die Menschen beginnen mit dem Wiederaufbau ihrer zerstörten Städte. thumb|Polearius der Bretonengott 72 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die Menschen gehen davon aus, dass die Magie die Elfen zu dem hat werden lassen, was sie letztendlich waren, Malver. Die Kirche beginnt damit, die Magier in Zirkel zu zwingen, wo diese fortan überwacht werden. Unter dem Auge der Paladine, der Priester und einer gegründeten Inquisition breitet sich die polearische Kirche immer weiter im Reich Mittengard aus. Die Paladine werden in verschiedene Orden, mit verschiedenen Aufgaben und Ambitionen aufgeteilt. 70 v. Fall Ang'Halion Die übrig gebliebenen Elfen in Ang'Halion streifen seelenlos umher, sie brauchen einige Zeit um wieder Mut zu fassen und einiger maßen zu überleben. Die übrig gebliebenen Magier der Elfen nehmen ihre komplette Kraft zusammen und schaffen eine riesige magische Barriere um den Kontinent Ang'Halion. Sie geben dafür sogar ihr Leben, seit dem weiß niemand mehr was in dem Reich Ang'Halion vor sich geht. Durch die magische Barriere kann man das Land nur noch aus der Ferne beobachten. 50 v. Fall Ang'Halion Das Reich Mittengard breitet sich immer weiter aus, mittlerweile hat man nach langer Zeit Kontakt mit dem südlichen Reich der Menschen aufgenommen. Das asirische Sultanat was sich dort über die Zeit hinweg gebildet hat, floriert aus Friede und Handel, auch wenn es innerhalb des Sultanat´s immer wieder Unstimmigkeiten gibt. Nordwestlich des Mittellandes zeigt sich ein kleines Menschenvolk, ebenso ein friedliches und besinntes. Auf den nördlich gelegenen Inseln des Mittellandes haben Nordmenschen angefangen zu siedeln, wilde Barbaren und Seeräuber die sogar damit anfangen durch das nördliche Mittengard zu ziehen um zu plündern. Es kommt immer wieder zu Scharmützeln zwischen den Nordkriegern und den Mittelländern. Aus Arroganz beginnen die Mittelländer in das Land der Friedvollen ein zu dringen. Sie erobern die komplette Insel Jahal für sich. 40 v. Fall Ang'Halion Im asirischen Sultanat gibt wird ein großer Bürgerkrieg entfacht, zwei Seiten kämpfen dabei gegeneinander. Rebellierende Sultane schreiten aus dem Westen des Kontinents heraus gegen den Prinzen des Sultanats. Durch den Hilferuf des Prinzen und durch ein Angebot, schreiten die Mittelländer in das Geschehen ein, sie merzen die Rebellion aus und erobern die Landstriche der rebellierenden Parteien im Westen. Der Prinz bietet den Mittelländern dafür die eroberten Städte an, da er nicht mehr in der Lage ist sie selbst zu halten, dafür entsteht ein langanhaltendes Bündnis zwischen dem Königreich und dem Sultanat. Jahr 0 Nach dem die Insel Jahal über Jahre hinweg als Kolonie genutzt wurde, können sich die dortigen Bewohner endlich etablieren und schaffen es, sich durch eine erfolgreiche Rebellion gegenüber dem Königreich Mittengard unabhängig zu machen. Aus der Kolonie Jahal, entsteht das Jorguthan Dominion. Die Mittelländer müssen sich von der Insel zurück ziehen, die Dominionangehörigen errichten ein riesiges Tor welches den Zugang zu ihrer Insel versperrt. Es wird nur noch für wichtige Anlässe geöffnet. Die Menschen werden fortan in einzelne Rassen unterteilt. Die Bretonen des Mittellandes, die Argonen des Jorguthan Dominions, die Nordwardonen aus den nördlichen Landen und die Nisyrer aus den weiten südlichen Wüstenregionen. Augenzeugen, in dem Fall Seefahrer berichten, dass das Land hinter der magischen Barriere verschwunden ist, man erkennt nur noch Turmspitzen alter Ruinen aus dem Wasser in die Höhe ragen. Man geht davon aus, dass das Land auf den Meeresgrund gesunken ist, Magier versuchen fortan zu erklären warum das geschehen ist und suchen nach einer Ursache für das plötzliche Verschwinden des Kontinents. Der Paladinorden der Reikhüter nimmt Patroullien entlang der magischen Barriere auf. Ein Shogun wird als Anführer des Dominions im Norden gewählt, ebenfalls eine Monarchie. thumb|Shogun Atoran III. Anführer des Jorguthan Dominions